M O M M Y
by kwondami
Summary: [ON HIATUS] Bagaimanakah kerepotan Yixing mengurus kelima buah hatinya yang masih kecil? / "Eomma, dimana bola basketku?" –Kris / "Eomma sudah menjualnya ke tukang loak untuk membeli susu adikmu." –Yixing / "EOMMA CHANYEOL MENCUBIT-CUBIT PIPIKU TERUS HUAAAA!" –Baekhyun / "Hihihihihi!" –Chanyeol / EXO FF/ IT'S SULAY COUPLE! / SUHO x YIXING/ NC inside! CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! :3
1. Chapter 1

**CASTS:**

Yixing (30 tahun): Ibu lima anak, istri dari Suho. Seorang ibu rumah tangga sejati. Perasaannya halus, lembut, keibuan, tapi juga bisa berubah galak jika anak-anaknya sudah berulah. Masakannya sangat lezat dan digandrungi keempat anaknya (terkecuali Sehun yang masih minum susu).

Suho (32 tahun): Ayah lima anak, suami dari Yixing. Seorang appa dengan gaji pas-pasan yang berusaha keras menghidupi keluarganya dengan layak. Pekerjaannya sebagai seorang jurnalis di sebuah surat kabar harian. Sering dibuat pusing oleh ulah kelima anaknya, tapi sering juga memanjakan mereka.

Kris (9 tahun): Anak tertua, kelas empat SD. Hobinya menggambar dan bermain basket. Ia juga senang belajar dan merupakan anak berprestasi di sekolah. Paling tidak senang jika disuruh mengasuh keempat adiknya. Paling sebal jika disalahkan Yixing ketika salah satu adiknya berulah (Mentang-mentang ia adalah anak sulung.)

Chanyeol (7 tahun): Kelas 2 SD. Biang onar. Terlahir sebagai anak kembar dengan Baekhyun, namun karena ia lebih dulu keluar dari perut Yixing maka otomatis ia menjadi anak kedua. Memiliki cengiran paling lebar dari seluruh bocah mana pun. _Hyperaktif_. Suka cengengesan. Sangat suka makan masakan ibunya. Suka membaca komik diam-diam karena Yixing akan menyita seluruh komiknya jika ketahuan. Hobinya yang lain adalah menggoda Baekhyun.

Baekhyun (7 tahun): Kelas 2 SD. Adik kembar Chanyeol. Tubuhnya mungil, berbeda dengan saudara kembarnya yang tinggi menjulang. Hobinya berteriak-teriak dan mengadu. Sering jadi korban kelakuan jahil Chanyeol. Ia sangat sayang dengan adiknya, Kyungsoo. Sering memecahkan barang milik Yixing. Suka bermanja-manja pada Suho appa.

Kyungsoo (5 tahun): Sering dipanggil Soo baby. Tahun ini sudah masuk Taman Kanak-kanak kelas 0 kecil. Meskipun baru lima tahun, tapi sudah pandai berhitung. Sangat sayang dengan Baekhyun. Pendiam, pemalu, penurut, dan mudah diatur. Hobinya mencuri krayon milik Kris untuk dipakai mencoret-coret dinding. Punya tatapan mata O.O

Sehun (10 bulan): Bayi yang lahir diluar perencanaan. Sering dipanggil Sehunnie atau Sehunna. Hanya bisa berkata dadada dan babababa atau perkataan lain yang diawali huruf konsonan dan vokal berulang. Selalu berada dalam gendongan Yixing meskipun sudah bisa merangkak. Sangat dimanja oleh keempat kakaknya. Hobinya adalah menangis. Tentu saja—kan dia masih bayi.

Chen (25 tahun) dan Xiumin (22 tahun): Pasangan pengantin baru dan tetangga keluarga Suho. Chen adalah seorang karyawan biasa, istrinya Minseok bekerja sebagai sekretaris di perusahaan yang berbeda. Chen adalah tipe suami-suami takut istri sedangkan Minseok tipe ibu-ibu penyuka gosip kelas berat. Keduanya ngebet punya anak.

Jongin (28 tahun): Dokter kandungan seksi.

.

.

_And here is..._

.

.

* * *

**MOMMY**

* * *

**by kwondami **

**EXO FANFIC**

**CAST: Pairing SuLay and EXO Members**

**RATING: M (NC inside)**

**GENRE: Family**

**WARNING: NC inside.**

Saya sangat berharap bagi yang belum cukup umur, jangan membaca FF ini.

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Eomma, lihat gambarku bagus tidak?" –Kyungsoo O.O

"Kyungsoo—kan sudah eomma bilang dilarang mencoret-coret tembok." –Yixing.

"EOMMA~ CHANYEOL MENCUBIT-CUBIT PIPIKU TERUS HUAAAA~!" –Baekhyun.

"CHANYEOL!" –Yixing.

"Hihihihihi." –Chanyeol.

"Eomma, dimana bola basketku?" –Kris.

"Eomma sudah menjualnya ke tukang loak untuk membeli susu adikmu." –Yixing.

"MWOOO!?" –Kris.

"HUAAAAAA OAAAAA OAAAAA!" –Sehun.

Beginilah keseharian keluarga Kim. Teriakan dan tangisan bocah sudah biasa terdengar. Raungan dan jeritan khas anak-anak mewarnai keseharian pasangan Suho appa dan Yixing eomma. Disatu sisi mereka bahagia karena rumah mereka selalu ramai. Di sisi lain mereka sering kewalahan untuk mengurus lima anak ditambah karakter masing-masing anak yang berbeda. Kelima anaknya juga membutuhkan biaya yang tidak sedikit.

Suho appa hanyalah seorang ayah yang bekerja sebagai jurnalis berpenghasilan pas-pasan pada sebuah surat kabar harian. Sebelum kelahiran Sehun, ia memang sudah terpikir untuk mencari pekerjaan baru. Tapi apa daya, Suho appa sudah kadung cinta dengan profesinya ini. Sebenarnya Suho adalah seorang pria tampan, namun efek stress pekerjaan ditambah anak-anaknya yang ribut membuat wajahnya tampak seperti lebuh tua dari usianya.

Pasangan sehidup semati Suho appa, yakni Yixing eomma—adalah seorang istri berbakti dan ibu yang baik. Perangainya lembut dan sangat keibuan. Yixing adalah cinta pertama Suho dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Yixing bukan istri yang banyak menuntut pada suami. Yixing akan memijat bahu Suho dikala suaminya lelah, membuat kopi untuknya setiap pagi, membacakan dongeng untuk anak-anaknya sebelum tidur, sekaligus mengatur uang belanja yang tidak seberapa.

Yixing benar-benar ibu rumah tangga sejati.

Sewaktu awal menikah, Suho sempat bergurau meminta sebelas anak dari Yixing agar mereka bisa membentuk tim sepak bola. Tapi ternyata, lima anak saja sudah membuat mereka kewalahan setengah mati.

"Chanyeol berhenti lari-larian dan menganggu adik kembarmu!

Baekhyun-ah berhentilah menjerit-jerit dengan suara dua oktafmu itu!

Kris—sudahlah sayang, jangan pasang tampang galak macam begitu. Nanti eomma belikan bola baru untukmu.

Kyungsoo, ayo kembalikan krayon di tanganmu pada Kris.

Iya Sehunna, cup cup cup ayo kita minum susu."

Jam tujuh malam adalah waktu dimana kesabaran Yixing sebagai seorang ibu diuji. Jam ini juga berarti waktunya makan malam.

Keempat anaknya (kecuali Sehun yang berada dalam gendongan) akan mengelilingi meja makan dan menyantap masakannya secara berebutan. Yixing selalu berusaha memenuhi asupan gizi mereka dengan menyajikan santapan empat sehat lima sempurna untuk menunjang pertumbuhan mereka.

Biasanya setelah makan malam, mereka akan mengerjakan PR masing-masing sambil berbaring di karpet ruang tengah yang hangat. Suho sengaja menggelar karpet lebar dan memberikan meja lipat untuk masing-masing anak karena ia tidak sanggup membeli meja belajar besar. Selain menghemat uang, cara ini juga ia nilai dapat menghemat tempat.

Maklum, flat tempat mereka tinggal hanya flat sederhana berisi dua kamar tidur, dapur, satu kamar mandi, dan ruang tengah yang berfungsi sebagai ruang keluarga sekaligus ruang tv. Sebelum Sehun lahir, sebenarnya tabungan Suho sudah cukup untuk membawa mereka sekeluarga pindah ke flat yang lebih luas. Namun ternyata dokter mengumumkan kehamilan Yixing yang tiba-tiba. Uang pun harus disisihkan untuk biaya persalinan dan perlengkapan bayi.

"Siapakah nama presiden Republik Korea? Ugh—siapa ya—?" Baekhyun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit membaca soal-soal PR ilmu pengetahuan sosial. Ia sedikit kesulitan menjawab pertanyaan dari gurunya.

"Masa pertanyaan begitu saja kau tidak tahu?" Di sampingnya, Chanyeol mencibir sambil memeletkan lidah.

Baekhyun merasa tertantang, "Memangnya kau tahu?"

"Semua orang Korea juga tahu. Tentu saja Kim Jong Il!"

PLETAK!

Sebuah penghapus melayang tepat ke kening Chanyeol. Si pelempar melotot tajam ke arah adiknya.

"Aish hyung! Kenapa kau melemparku!?"

"Dasar bodoh! Masa pertanyaan mudah seperti itu saja kau tidak tahu! Yang kau bilang itu mantan presiden Korea Utara! Lagi pula dia sudah meninggal! Kim Jong Il adalah musuh negara kita, dia adalah MUSUUUHHHH!" rutuk Kris dramatis. Ia geram akan kebodohan Chanyeol, "Pabo!" makinya lagi.

"Maaf deh maaf... Aku kan hanya pura-pura bodoh saja tadi." Bela Chanyeol sambil mengusap-usap keningnya yang masih sakit.

"Hyung lihat, aku sudah mengerjakan PR-ku." Kyungsoo menunjukkan bukunya pada Baekhyun dengan bangga.

Kyungsoo memang masih kelas TK nol kecil dan belum memiliki PR, tapi ia suka iri pada hyungnya yang berkumpul mengerjakan PR bersama. Jadilah Baekhyun memberinya pekerjaan rumah pura-pura agar Kyungsoo bisa ikut belajar bersama mereka.

"Wah Soo _baby_ pintar sekali." Puji Baekhyun pada adiknya. Kyungsoo baru saja selesai menyambungkan titik-titik yang membentuk angka satu sampai sepuluh. Baekhyun mendaratkan kecupan ringan pada pipi _chubby_ adiknya.

Pujian Baekhyun membuat mata Kyungsoo yang sudah besar menjadi bertambah besaaar.

Jika Kyungsoo iri pada hyungnya yang memiliki PR, maka Chanyeol iri pada Kyungsoo karena tidak memiliki PR. Baginya PR hanya menyulitkan dan mengahalangi dirinya untuk membaca komik.

Sehun yang berada di pangkuan Yixing ikut berceloteh tidak mau kalah.

"Sehunna, ayo ucapkan Kris. K-R-I-S." Ujar Kris sambil membelai pipi adiknya yang montok.

"Kakakaka."

"Namamu terlalu sulit hyung. Sehunna, coba ucapkan Chanyeol." Chanyeol menempelkan hidungnya pada pipi Sehun lalu mengecup pipi adik bayinya dengan sayang.

"Cacacaca."

"Anak pintar, ayo ucapkan Ba-ek-ki." Eja Baekhyun yang kini menggelitik perut kecil Sehun. Sehun yang berada dalam pangkuan Yixing menggeliat bersemangat. Tangannya ia ayun-ayunkan ke atas dan ke bawah. Matanya berbinar riang.

"Babababa."

"Ah, sudahlah. Dia memang masih bayi." Dengus mereka bertiga bersamaan.

.

.

"Appa pulang~"

Yixing bergegas menyambut suaminya. Biasanya suaminya itu akan tiba di rumah pukul enam lalu mereka akan makan malam bersama, tapi hari ini Suho kebagian lembur dan baru pulang jam sebelas malam.

Yixing segera membantu suaminya melepas jas dan membawakan tas kerja suaminya. Suho sempat memberinya kecupan kecil di pipi Yixing sebelum istrinya itu melangkah ke kamar.

"Apa anak-anak sudah tidur?" tanya Suho sambil melepas simpul dasi. Tangan Yixing bergerak membantu suaminya.

"Iya, mereka juga sudah mengerjakan PR." Jawab Yixing lembut.

Suho memang menerapkan kebijakan agar anak-anaknya tidur di bawah jam sepuluh. Sebelum tidur, PR mereka juga harus selesai dan buku-buku untuk keperluan sekolah sudah disiapkan.

"Bagaimana hari ini sayang?"

"Seperti biasa. Chanyeol menjahili Baekhyun, Baekhyun berteriak-teriak, Kris kesal karena aku menggadaikan bola basketnya, Kyungsoo mencoret-coret tembok, Sehun menangis—"

"Artinya berjalan _lancar_ seperti biasa bukan?" potong Suho dengan memberi penekanan pada kata lancar. Kekacauan kecil yang dilakukan anak-anaknya memang berarti tidak ada hal besar yang harus dipermasalahkan.

"Begitulah." Balas Yixing sambil tersenyum. Suho kini tengah duduk di ranjang dengan tangan Yixing melingkar mesra pada lehernya. Inilah yang tidak diketahui oleh anak-anak. Eomma mereka sangat manja jika sedang berduaan saja dengan appa Suho.

"Apa kau lapar? Atau kau ingin mandi dulu?" bisik Yixing tepat di telinga suaminya.

"Aku sudah makan tadi di kantor. Aku ingin mandi air hangat." Suho berkata tertahan karena kini istrinya mulai menggigit-gigit kecil telinganya. Hal ini berhasil membangkitkan hasrat Suho dan lupa akan rasa lelah setelah seharian bekerja. Istrinya ini memang sedikit nakal jika sedang berduaan, tapi Suho sangat menyukainya.

"Baiklah, akan kupanaskan air mandi untukmu." Yixing melepaskan pelukan mereka namun Suho menariknya sehingga tubuh mereka kembali menempel. Yixing pura-pura terkejut tapi sebenarnya ia tahu apa yang akan suaminya lakukan berikutnya.

"Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana. Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena telah menggodaku." Desis Suho seduktif.

Tubuh Yixing dihempaskan dengan lembut oleh Suho. Jarinya bergerak lincah membuka kancing-kancing _blouse_ istrinya. Yixing mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya agar _blouse_ di tubuhnya dapat lolos dengan mudah.

Suho mengecup kening istrinya penuh cinta. Hal ini selalu ia lakukan sebelum bercinta.

Setelah itu bibir Suho mengecap bibir legit istrinya, mengirimkan getaran listrik ke seluruh tubuh. Tak lama kemudian, ciuman ringan telah berubah menjadi ciuman liar. Suho dan Yixing kini saling melumat.

Suho menggigit bibir bawah Yixing agar istrinya memberikan akses lebih lebar. Segera setelah Suho mendapat akses, lidah Suho menjelajah masuk ke dalam rongga hangat milik sang istri.

Pertarungan lidah tak dapat dielakkan lagi. Dalam hati Suho tak menyesal meminang Yixing sebagai istri karena dibalik kelemahlembutannya, istrinya itu sangat hebat dalam berciuman.

"Aaaaahhhhh! Joonmyeon~" desahan merdu Yixing mulai terdengar seiring celana Yixing yang Suho tarik perlahan-lahan.

Lidah mereka berdua saling mengelus, memagut, dan memilin. Untuk malam ini Suho sengaja mengalah karena ingin memberi istrinya kemenangan setelah seharian mengurus anak.

"Aaaahhhh~ Joonmyeon~ ooohhh~" Yixing kembali memanggil nama asli suaminya. Tubuhnya memang mudah bereaksi akan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil.

Mereka berdua pun mulai melepaskan tautan bibir mereka untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Celana Yixing kini sudah sepenuhnya terlepas. Suho mengangkat tubuhnya untuk melihat pemandangan indah dihadapannya. Tubuh Yixing kini hanya memakai celana dalam berwarna merah dengan tali super tipis melingkari pinggang.

Bibir Yixing merekah sempurna, tatapannya sayu, dan nafasnya naik turun terkuasi birahi.

Sungguh pemandangan yang indah.

Sesaat Suho lupa akan bosnya yang super menyebalkan dan gajinya yang pas-pasan.

"Apa kau sengaja menggodaku?" Suho menunjuk celana dalam Yixing yang berwarna merah menyala dengan lapisan_ lace_ hitam transparan di depannya.

Yixing hanya menggigit jarinya malu. Semburat merah menjalar di pipinya. Suho semakin gemas karena istrinya bertingkah sangat imut dan malu-malu bagai gadis desa yang ditelanjangi. Eh tunggu, Yixing kan memang sedang ditelanjangi.

Tubuh bagian bawah Suho mulai bereaksi cepat. Celananya terasa sesak dan panas.

Dengan tidak sabar, Suho melepaskan semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Mungkin jika ada lomba melepas pakaian tercepat, ia bisa jadi pemenangnya.

Suho kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas istrinya. Berat tubuhnya ia tumpu dengan sebelah tangan agar tak membebani istrinya. Dibenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Yixing yang sedikit basah oleh keringat akibat suhu kamar yang panas.

Sepuluh tahun mengarungi biduk rumah tangga membuat Suho hapal dimana titik kelemahan Yixing. Segera saja ketika ia menggigit _sweet spot_ tersebut, Yixing mulai mengerang sensual.

"Ooohhh~ Joonmyeon~ disitu sayang~" Tubuh Yixing bergetar karena kini Suho menggerakkan lidahnya yang basah pada bekas gigitan.

Tapi tiba-tiba Suho menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yixing heran.

"Ng—tidak—tapi kau agak sedikit—ng—"

Yixing mencium tubuhnya sendiri. Kini ia tahu apa yang Suho maksud, "Maaf aku sedikit bau bawang. Tadi aku tidak sempat mandi setelah memasak." Yixing tertunduk malu. Bibirnya mengerucut, telinganya merah. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak tampil prima di depan suami.

Suho tertawa kecil melihat sikap malu istrinya. Ia kembali membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Yixing. "Tidak apa-apa sayang, wangimu menggairahkan." Bisik Suho serak.

Yixing tersenyum kecil. Suaminya menerima ia apa adanya. Suho juga sangat perhatian akan peran Yixing sebagai ibu rumah tangga yang memiliki sedikit waktu untuk memanjakan diri sendiri.

"Kau pasti lelah seharian mengurus anak. Biarkan aku memanjakanmu~"

Bibir Suho kini telah bertengger manis di depan _nipple_ Yixing yang berwarna cokelat muda. Suho meniup-niupnya pelan. Mengalirkan nafas hangat pada benda kecil yang masih setengah tegang.

"Joomyeoon~ sedot sekarang cepattth~" tuntut Yixing tak sabar. Namun Suho masih ingin bermain-main. Suaminya menekan-nekan benda kecokelatan miliknya dengan lembut. Ia lalu memberi kecupan ringan yang memabukkan.

"Joonmyeoon sedot atau kita sudahi saja permainan ini." Ancam Yixing galak. Yixing yang tak sabaran menekan kepala suaminya agar segera melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Inilah Yixing, ia sungguh berbeda jika sudah di ranjang.

Khawatir dengan ancama istrinya, Suho segera menyedot sekuat yang ia bisa terhadap nipple cokelat Yixing. _Nipple_ Yixing kini basah oleh saliva Suho. Dibawahnya Yixing menggeliat tak karuan.

"Ohhhh~ Ooohhhh~ kau seperti Sehunnie~"

Apa dia bilang? Sehunnie? Oh, maksudnya Suho seperti Sehun yang tengah menyusu.

"Aku haussss eomma, beri aku susumu~" sahut Suho manja. Bibirnya menyedot-nyedot _nipple_ Yixing yang kini membulat tegang. Ujungnya mengeluarkan cairan putih encer. Terasa aneh di lidah Suho tapi ia tidak peduli.

_Sehun maafkan appa karena telah meminum jatah susumu._

Suho melakukan hal yang sama pada dada Yixing yang satunya. Ia menelan semua cairan yang mengalir dari dada Yixing bagaikan bayi yang kehausan. Kasihan Sehun mungkin ia akan kelaparan besok.

Setelah puas dan kenyang, Suho akhirnya menjauhkan bibirnya dari tubuh Yixing. Ia menatap istrinya yang tergolek lelah.

"Ini belum apa-apa sayang~" ucap Suho sambil menjilat bibirnya. Tindakan Suho sukses membuncahkan rasa hangat ke seluruh tubuh Yixing tak terkecuali pipinya. Dadanya terasa ngilu, tapi mereka bahkan belum masuk ke permainan inti.

Suho megenggam pangkal kejantan miliknya yang sudah menegang. Ia mengocoknya pelan beberapa kali untuk mengeluarkan _precum_ yang akan menjadi pelumas.

Yixing bangun dari posisinya lalu meraih kejantanan suaminya. Ia memainkan lubang kejantanan suaminya dengan ibu jari.

Nafas Suho menjadi berat. Birahinya terdongkak oleh perlakuan Yixing. Suho ingin Yixing langsung menelan saja miliknya, namun ia ingin cepat-cepat memasuki permainan inti. Suho menatap Yixing dengan liar.

"Lebarkan kakimu untukku sayang." Pinta Suho. Milik Suho kini telah sepenuhnya tegang. Ia memegang pangkalnya untuk diarahkan pada lubang sang istri. Ia bisa saja menunda ke permainan inti, tapi tubuhnya juga sudah lelah karena lembur. Ia ingin cepat-cepat menuntaskan kegiatan bercinta ini lalu pergi tidur.

Sebagai istri yang berbakti pada suami, Yixing tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali mematuhi perintah suaminya. Ia membuka kakinya lebar-lebar, memberi jalan untuk 'adik kecil' suaminya. Bukan adik kecil sebenarnya karena ukurannya jauh dari kecil.

Penis Suho adalah penis paling besar yang pernah ia lihat. Tentu saja, karena seumur hidupnya ia hanya tidur dengan Suho. Penis lain yang ia lihat adalah penis kelima anak lelakinya yang masih bocah ingusan.

Jadi terang saja penis Suho memang penis paling besar baginya.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Suho segera mendorong miliknya utuh-utuh ke dalam lubang Yixing. Miliknya langsung dicengkram ketat oleh hawa hangat dan lembap. Suho mendesah hebat.

"Ooohhhh~ sayang~ milikmu seketat malam pertama kita."

Yixing yang berada di bawah Suho meringis kesakitan. Ini sudah entah kesekian kalinya mereka melakukan 'itu', tapi milik Suho tetap terasa merobek-robek miliknya.

Yixing memeluk ketat bahu suaminya untuk meredam rasa sakit. Suho belum bergerak karena ingin Yixing terbiasa dulu.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Yixing memberi isyarat agar suaminya bergerak.

Baru saja gerakan pertama, namun Suho sudah berhasil membuat istrinya mengerang nikmat.

"Oooohhhh aaaaahhhh aaaaaaah Joonmyeon~"

"Yeah _baby_, mendesahlah."

Suho mendesah nikmat ketika dinding rektum Yixing mulai bereaksi. Kejantanannya bagai digenggam erat dan dipijat di dalam sana. Suho kini menggerakan kejantanannya maju mundur, berusaha menemukan titik dimana istrinya mengerang penuh nikmat

"Aaaakkkkkh ini nikmat aaaaakkkkh."

"Oooohhhh aaaahhhh jangan berhen—akkhhh—ti."

"Aku tidak akan berhenti kecuali kau memohon." Bisik Suho di telinga Yixing. Suho mengulum telinga Yixing untuk menambak kenikmatan istrinya. "_Baby_, aaaahhhhh—aku tak percaya kau sudah melahirkan lima kali." Puji Suho karena _hol_e Yixing memang tak banyak berubah. Padahal lima kepala bayi telah melaluinya.

"Yeaaahhhh oooohhh nikmaaaatttthhh."

"_Baby_, kau hebat~"

Dan saat Suho mendengar Yixing mengerang penuh kenikmatan dengan keras, Suho kembali menusuk titik sensitif itu.

"AKH! DISITU!" Yixing menjerit kecil ketika Suho menemukan titik sensitif miliknya.

Yixing bagaikan melayang tak berpijak. Tempo sodokan pun berubah menjadi semakin cepat. Diam-diam Yixing kagum akan kemampuan suaminya yang bertambah mumpuni seiring bertambahnya usia pernikahan.

"Joomyeon aaahhhh _fuck fuck_! Disana! Lebih cepat ooooohhhh!" kau pasti tak menyangka Yixing dapat merutuk kasar seperti ini bukan? Yeah, sisi liarnya memang hanya keluar saat bercinta.

"Disini?" Suho menusuk Yixing tepat dimana Yixing mendesah nikmat.

Keringat mengalir di pelipis mereka berdua.

"Ya disitu! Ahh, more!"

"Nghh..."

"JUNMYEOOONNNN AAAAAHHH AHHHH AHHHHH." Yixing mendesah tak tertahan. Desahannya pasti terdengar hingga keluar _flat_.

Suho semakin bernafsu karena desahan Yixing. Ia tak peduli jika tetangga mereka, si pengantin baru itu—Chen dan Xiumin—merasa tersaingi karenanya.

"GIVE ME YOUR HARD—" Yixing melumat bibir Suho dengan liar. Lidahnya kembali mengajak bertarung. Sudah kubilang, Yixing di ranjang sangat berbeda dengan Yixing eomma yang lemah lembut. "OHHH KERAS SEKALI MILIKMU!"

"Yixing, a—aku akan—" Suho memejamkan matanya. Rasa yang familiar kini mulai mengalir ke pucuk kejantanannya.

"OOOHHHH AKU JUGA!"

"AAAAAAHHHHH YIXING!"

"JU—JUNMYEON! AKHHHH AHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAKKKKHHHHHHH!"

.

.

Tak disangka, suara gaduh orang tua mereka membuat kelima anak yang tidur di kamar sebelah terbangun.

"EOMMMAAAA APPPPAAAA BERISIK AKU TIDAK BISA TIDUR!" –Kris.

"Hyung, mengapa eomma menjerit-jerit? Mereka sedang apa?" –Baekhyun.

"Uhm, mungkin eomma dan appa sedang bermain." –Chanyeol.

"Hyung, aku mau pipis." –Kyungsoo O.O

"OAAAAA OAAAAAAAAA~" –Sehun.

.

.

* * *

**_To be Continued..._  
**

* * *

.

.

HUAHAHAHAHAH INI APAAAA?

Ini FF smut pertama yang Dami tulis walaupun saya sudah sangat sangat dan lebih dari cukup umur. *ketauan deh*

Bikinnya pun kilat, ga banyak mikir, dan taraaaa jadilah.

Mungkin akibat stress habis nulis **FOOL FOR LOVE **dan pusing nulis kelanjutan **FOUR SEASONS**. Jadi FF ini semacam penyegaran biar otak saya ga ruwet. Dengan gaya bahasa super ringan yang gak-dipikir-dua kali-langsung tulis.

No _proofread_ pula, jadilah apa adanya banget. Hahaha bagaimana bagaimana?

Iya saya tahu, judulnya memang sudah pasaran banget, ceritanya juga banyak yang mirip-mirip bertebaran di luar sana. Tapi ya sudahlah, Dami enjoy nulisnya. Hehe...

**REVIEW** ya? **REVIEW **dong**? HARUS REVIEW PASTINYA! ;)**

**Kalau ga review, aku jadi males nerusinnya.**

**Kalau gak review berarti anak bandel! –Yixing Mommy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi!

Dami bawa chapter 2 dari MOMMY.

Saya tidak menyangka responnya sehangat ini padahal FF ini cuma cerita selingan yang Dami buat.

Karena itu, Dami mengusahakan cepat _update _di antara kesibukan riset.

Sebenarnya saya tidak terlalu suka menulis rated-M-NC karena belakangan tulisan yang saya buat bergenre serius dan tanpa NC.

Jadi di sini pun, Dami tetap berusaha menyelipkan pesan/inti penting dari cerita ini—yaitu kehangatan keluarga.

Semoga tujuan itu tercapai dengan _readers_ merasakan _feel _kekeluargaan setelah baca FF ini.

Happy reading!

.

.

* * *

**MOMMY**

* * *

**by kwondami**

**EXO FAN FICTION**

**CAST: Pairing SuLay and EXO Members**

**RATING: M **

**WARNING: NC inside!**

**GENRE: Family**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"AKU KOBOI AMERIKA! DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR!" –Chanyeol.

"HUWEEEE EOMMAAAA~ CHANYEOL MENEMBAKI BAEKKI DENGAN PISTOL AIR~" –Baekhyun.

"Eomma, dimana krayonku? Eomma tidak menjualnya ke tukang loak lagi kan?" –Kris.

"Eomma, Soo ingin krayon seperti punya Kris hyung." –Kyungsoo O.O

"Kyaaaa kyaaaa~ mamamama bababababa." –Sehun.

Yeah,

Seperti biasa. Kekacauan.

Oh, hai!

Kembali lagi di flat sederhana keluarga Kim.

Apa kau lihat sesosok ibu yang tengah sibuk membolak-balik penggorengan di dapur? Ya, dia adalah Yixing eomma, ibu dari kelima anak yang kini tengah mengoceh ribut. Nama lengkapnya adalah Zhang Yixing. Saat ini Yixing eomma sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam. Suaminya—Suho appa—akan pulang sebentar lagi.

Kalau kau ingin tahu anak lelaki yang kini tengah berkutat dengan buku gambarnya, dia bernama Kris. Kris adalah anak pertama dari pasangan Suho appa dan Yixing eomma. Selain suka menggambar, Kris juga suka bermain basket. Tapi sepertinya Kris tidak bisa bermain basket dulu karena bola basketnya sudah digadaikan oleh ibunya minggu lalu.

Penasaran dengan anak lelaki bertopi koboi yang sekarang sedang nyengir lebar ke arahmu? Dia bernama Chanyeol. Sifatnya tidak bisa diam dan selalu ceria. Seperti saat ini—dia tengah lari-larian sambil mengacung-ngacungkan pistol air ke arah adik kembarnya.

Adik kembar Chanyeol—yang sekarang sedang sibuk menyelamatkan diri—bernama Baekhyun atau Baekki. Tubuhnya mungil tapi suaranya sangat nyaring. Baekhyun lahir lima menit setelah kelahiran Chanyeol. Meskipun mereka kembar, tapi tenang saja—kau tidak akan kesulitan membedakan mereka karena mereka bukan kembar identik.

Kau lihat seorang anak bermata besar yang tengah terpekur menatap dinding dengan krayon curian di tangan? Dia adalah Kyungsoo. Berbeda dengan si kembar yang _hyperactive_, Kyungsoo ini terbilang pendiam juga pemalu. Matanya yang besar, pipinya yang gembil, dan bibirnya yang tebal membuat dirinya tampak sangat menggemaskan.

Nah, bayi yang sedang merangkak di bawah meja dengan air liur menetes membasahi dagu—adalah si maknae Sehun. Saat ini gigi Sehun baru tumbuh satu dan dia sedang senang menggigit apapun yang ada di hadapannya. Minuman favoritnya adalah susu (tentu saja!).

Suho appa dan Yixing eomma selalu beranggapan bahwa kelima buah hati mereka adalah malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untuk melengkapi kebahagiaan rumah tangga mereka.

Yeah—walaupun aku yakin malaikat tidak mungkin sebising mereka.

.

"Eommaaaa, Kyungsoo terus menerus mencuri krayonku!" –Kris.

"..." –Kyungsoo O.O

"Kakakaka cacacaca." –Sehun.

"JANGAN BERGERAK KAU PERAMPOK! AKU KOBOI AMERIKA AKAN MENGHUKUMMU! CIAAAAAT~" –Chanyeol.

"HUWEEEE EOMMAAAA~ CHANYEOL MENENDANG BOKONGKU." –Baekhyun.

PRAANNNGGG

"EOMMAAA~ BAEKKI MEMECAHKAN VAS BUNGA MILIK EOMMA LAGI~" –Chanyeol.

Nah kan, mereka lebih mirip setan cilik daripada malaikat.

.

.

"Appa pulang~"

Sesosok pria berusia tiga puluhan memasuki rumah sambil menenteng tas kerjanya yang berwarna hitam. Rupanya suara sang ayah berhasil meredam suara berisik yang dihasilkan kelima bocah tersebut.

"HOREEEEEE APPA PULANG!" Chanyeol menghentikan pengejarannya terhadap Baekhyun lalu beralih menuju pintu tempat ayahnya berada.

"APPPAAAAA APPPPAAAAA!" Baekhyun ikut berseru ribut lalu berlari ke pintu. Kris juga menghentikan kegiatan menggambarnya untuk menyambut ayahnya.

Bagi Suho, rasa lelah akibat bekerja seharian terbayar ketika mendapati malaikat-malaikat kecilnya menyambutnya hangat setiap ia pulang kerja.

Melihat binar antusias dari anak-anaknya yang berebut minta dipeluk sungguh membuatnya lupa akan kesulitan dan stress yang mendera.

Baekhyun langsung menghambur ke pelukan Suho. Tangan kecilnya melingkar manis di leher ayahnya. "Appa gendong~" pintanya seraya bergelayut manja.

Suho terkekeh mendapati puteranya yang menggemaskan. Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil Baekhyun lalu diletakannya di bahu. Suho membawa tubuh Baekyung berputar sambil berseru, "Pesawat terbaaaang!"

Baekhyun menjerit kegirangan.

Tanpa Suho ketahui, Kyungsoo tegopoh-gopoh menghampirinya lalu menatap ayah dan hyungnya dengan matanya yang O.O

Tapi Kyungsoo kecil hanya terdiam tak bersuara.

Suho yang sadar kalau sedang diperhatikan segera menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun lalu mendekati tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memang tidak seperti kakak-kakaknya yang mudah mengutarakan perasaan. Ia cenderung tidak banyak bicara dan tertutup. Dan sebagai seorang ayah yang baik, Suho sangat mengerti hal tersebut. Kyungsoo membutuhkan cara pendekatan yang berbeda dibanding hyungnya yang lain.

Sang ayah merendahkan tubuhnya agar bisa bertatap muka dengan anak keempatnya itu.

"Soo _baby_ juga mau appa gendong?" tanya Suho lembut.

Kyungsoo mengangguk malu-malu.

Ia kemudian melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Suho, lalu mengecup pipi ayahnya dengan sayang. Suho kemudian mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo lalu menggerakannya ke atas dan ke bawah. Kyungsoo kecil terkikik oleh kelakuan sang appa.

Sosok langsing dengan celemek melingkari pinggang kemudian muncul dari balik dapur.

"Loh sayang, kau sudah pulang? Aku tidak mendengar suaramu." Yixing segera mencuci tangannya lalu membantu membawakan tas kerja sang suami.

Suho mengecup ringan pipi Yixing lalu berbisik menggoda istrinya, "Mungkin karena kau terlalu sibuk di dapur. Hmm, tapi hari ini kau tidak bau bawang."

Yixing menyikut lengan suaminya. Rona merah menjalar di pipinya yang mulus.

"Kau ingin mandi dulu atau makan dulu?" tanya Yixing tanpa mengindahkan perkataan sang suami.

"Kita makan dulu saja. Anak-anak juga pasti sudah lapar."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Anak-anak waktunya makan!" seru Yixing pada anak-anaknya. Bagai dikomandoi, keempat anaknya segera mencuci tangan lalu duduk manis mengelilingi meja. Kris menggendong Sehun lalu meletakannya di kursi khusus bayi.

Setelah semuanya berkumpul di meja, Yixing segera menyajikan masakan yang ia buat. Suami dan anak-anaknya memandang sajian di meja dengan mata berbinar. Hari adalah awal bulan sehingga mereka bisa makan sedikit mewah.

Sebelum menyantap masakan Yixing eomma, mereka berdoa bersama, bersyukur atas kehangatan dan karunia yang Tuhan berikan pada keluarga mereka.

.

.

Hari ini adalah Sabtu malam.

Keluarga Kim punya kebiasaan yang selalu mereka lakukan. Bukan, bukan berjalan-jalan ke pusat perbelanjaan atau pergi ke bioskop, melainkan duduk melingkar di karpet ruang tengah yang hangat sambil mendengarkan salah satu anggota keluarga mereka bercerita.

Minggu ini adalah giliran Suho appa yang bercerita.

Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Yixing eomma akan mematikan seluruh lampu. Sebagai gantinya, ia menghidupkan beberapa lilin dalam gelas. Anak-anak mereka akan tengkurap dengan dagu bertopang pada tangan, selimut tebal menutupi kepala mereka seperti tenda.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengkurap berimpitan. Khusus Sabtu malam, mereka berhenti menjadi Tom _and_ Jerry. Tapi sesekali Chanyeol mengarahkan senter ke wajahnya di tengah kegelapan untuk menakut-nakuti Baekhyun. Baekhyun menjerit ketakutan lalu melayangkan pukulan pada saudara kembarnya yang jahil. Chanyeol hanya tertawa-tawa puas.

Kris, Kyungsoo, dan Sehun berada dalam satu selimut. Kyungsoo memeluk boneka beruang kesayangannya, sedangkan Kris memeluk Sehun agar adik bayinya itu tidak merasa kedinginan.

Sementara itu orang tua mereka—Suho appa dan Yixing eomma—berada di tengah-tengah mereka dengan sebuah buku cerita yang siap dibacakan.

"Malam ini kita bercerita apa? Ada yang punya ide?" tanya Suho pada anak-anaknya.

"Appa, bagaimana kalau cerita hantu?" usul Chanyeol.

"Jangan, aku takut. Nanti aku tidak bisa tidur." Baekhyun mengkerut di sisi saudara kembarnya. Ia memang sedikit penakut.

"Cerita tentang Michael Jordan." Sahut Kris yang memang mengidolakan pemain NBA.

"Appa, ceritakan kisah serigala dan anak kambing." ujar Kyungsoo pelan. Matanya yang besar bersinar di tengah keremangan.

"Baiklah, appa akan menceritakan kisah serigala dan lima anak kambing." Kata Suho akhirnya.

Kris dan Chanyeol mendengus karena ide mereka tidak disetujui. Tapi pada akhirnya mereka memasang telinga tajam-tajam untuk mendengarkan.

Momen Sabtu malam memang menjadi favorit bagi seluruh anggota keluarga. Bahkan Sehun yang belum mengerti pun tampak tenang dalam pelukan Kris.

"...Pada zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang ibu kambing dengan lima anak kambing yang masih kecil-kecil. Pada suatu ketika, ibu kambing harus pergi ke hutan untuk mencari makanan. Sebelum pergi, ia berpesan kepada anak-anaknya.

'_Anak-anakku,'_ katanya. '_Ketika aku pergi, kalian tidak boleh membuka pintu untuk siapa pun terutama untuk Tuan Serigala. Kalian bisa mengenalinya lewat suaranya yang berat dan tubuh yang berbulu._"

"Suara Kris hyung dan Chanyeol juga berat. Berarti aku tidak boleh membuka pintu untuk mereka." Celetuk Baekhyun santai.

"Kaki appa kan berbulu, berarti appa adalah tuan serigala. Hihihi." Chanyeol terkikik di samping Baekhyun.

"Sssssttt!" Yixing melotot dalam gelap, menyuruh mereka berdua diam.

Si kembar ini memang tidak bisa diam dan berbakat menjadi komentator. Mungkin ketika mereka dewasa, mereka akan menjadi komentator pertandingan olahraga.

Suho tersenyum kecil lalu melanjutkan, "Kelima anak kambing berjanji akan hati-hati. Ibu mereka pun berangkat ke hutan meninggalkan anak-anaknya di rumah. Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar ketukan di pintu kayu rumah mereka.

_'Sayangku, ini ibumu._ _Biarkan aku masuk._' Kata sebuah suara berat.

'_Kau bukan ibu kami,_' kata anak tertua. _'Ibu kami tidak memiliki suara berat macam dirimu dan tubuh yang berbulu. Pergi!'_"

"Apa dia Tuan Serigala?" tanya Kyungsoo polos. *O*

Sang appa mengangguk, "Benar. Dan Tuan Serigala sangaaaat marah."

Kyungsoo mengetatkan pelukannya pada boneka kesayangannya, penasaran akan kelanjutan cerita.

"Tuan Serigala mengubah suaranya menjadi lebih lembut. Malangnya, kali ini kelima anak kambing berhasil terperdaya. Sang serigala pun memakan mereka semua kecuali si bungsu. Si bungsu berhasil sembunyi dan menyelamatkan diri."

"Kalau aku, aku tidak akan semudah itu dibodohi." Protes Kris.

Sehun yang berada dalam pelukan Kris mengangguk-angguk seakan menyetujui perkataan hyungnya.

"Ketika sang ibu kambing pulang, alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati rumahnya telah kosong. Si bungsu segera keluar dari tempat persembunyian lalu menceritakan yang telah terjadi. Sang ibu kambing lalu mencari Tuan Serigala yang untungnya dapat ditemukan dengan mudah. Dia tertidur di bawah pohon karena kekenyangan!

Apa kalian tahu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Suho dengan nada dramatis.

Kris, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo menggeleng bersamaan. Sedangkan Sehun berceloteh riang, "Yayayaya." seakan bilang 'aku tahu appa, aku tahu!'

"Appa~ ayo ceritakan kelanjutannya~" rengek Baekhyun manja.

"Ibu kambing merobek perut Tuan Serigala lalu mengeluarkan keempat anaknya. Sebagai gantinya, ia menggantinya dengan batu-batuan kecil lalu menjahitnya kembali. Tuan Serigala pun bangun dengan nyeri luar biasa. Saat ia berjalan ke sumur untuk minum, tubuhnya terjatuh ke dasar sumur. Sejak saat itu, ia tidak pernah terlihat lagi. Keluarga kambing pun bisa hidup tenang tanpa gangguan serigala."

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya tanda takjub akan cerita sang appa. Bagimu cerita sederhana ini mungkin terdengar biasa. Tapi bagi anak berumur lima tahun sepertinya, dongeng-dongeng yang diceritakan setiap Sabtu malam selalu terdengar ajaib.

"Nah, ada yang bisa menangkap pesan moral dari cerita ini?" kini giliran suara lembut Yixing yang bertanya.

"Kalau makan tidak boleh rakus seperti Tuan Serigala. Akibatnya bisa sakit perut." Baekhyun menjawab cepat pertanyaan ibunya, "Chanyeol kalau makan selalu paling rakus." Ia menambahkan.

"Tidak! Enak saja. Kris hyung juga makannya banyak!" balas Chanyeol tidak terima akan perkataan saudara kembarnya.

"Apa katamu!?" Kris melotot ke arah Chanyeol.

"Hei, sudah-sudah. Sekarang siapa yang mau mendengarkan cerita selanjutnya?" Suho berusaha melerai puteranya sebelum terjadi pertengkaran yang lebih serius.

"AKU!" Jawab keempat anaknya bersamaan.

Dan begitulah malam bergulir.

Cerita demi cerita, dongeng demi dongeng dituturkan Suho appa pada anak-anaknya.

Perlahan-lahan, mata-mata kecil itu mulai meredup lalu terlelap.

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya pula, Suho appa dan Yixing eomma akan bergantian menggendong tubuh-tubuh mungil anak-anaknya untuk dipindahkan ke kamar.

Rasa haru menyeruak dalam dada Suho.

Melihat kelima malaikat kecilnya tertidur lelap dengan wajah polos, membuat perasaannya diliputi rasa hangat yang melimpah ruah.

Sebelum menikah, ia sering mendengar bahwa menjadi seorang ayah merupakan hal yang membahagiakan.

Setelah menjalaninya, ia sungguh tidak menyangka ternyata rasanya berkali-kali lipat lebih membahagiakan daripada yang orang-orang bilang.

Hal kecil inilah yang membuat Suho rela banting tulang untuk bekerja siang malam.

Dikecupnya kening puteranya satu persatu dengan lembut. Diselimutinya tubuh-tubuh mungil itu agar mereka tidak merasa kedinginan di tengah malam.

Yixing mengamati perlakukan suaminya dengan terenyuh.

Hatinya mengucap syukur berulang kali karena telah menjaidi istri dari sosok penyayang, hangat, dan bertanggung jawab seperti Suho.

Ia tidak keberatan meskipun harus hidup sederhana dan pas-pasan.

Baginya, kebahagiaan yang diciptakan anak-anak dan suaminya lebih berharga dari sebuah rumah mewah atau sebongkah permata.

.

.

"Apa kau lelah?" Yixing menghampiri suaminya yang tengah duduk di kasur. Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Anak-anak mereka sudah tidur pulas.

"Ya, punggungku rasanya sakit. Maukah kau memijatnya?"

Yixing duduk di samping Suho lalu mengelus lembut punggung suaminya. "Jangan bekerja terlalu keras," ucapnya pelan. "Ayo buka bajumu."

"Aku bekerja untukmu dan anak-anak." Kata Suho seraya tersenyum.

Suho membuka kaus tidur yang ia kenakan lalu menelungkupkan tubuhnya. Yixing meraih minyat pijat di nakas lalu mulai membalurkan sambil memijat punggung sang suami. Sambil memijat, Yixing mengajak Suho berbicara.

"Kyungsoo ingin punya krayon seperti Kris. Lagi pula aku kasihan pada Kris yang krayonnya terus hilang-hilangan karena diambil Kyungsoo diam-diam."

"Hmm, baiklah. Nanti akan kucoba sisihkan uang untuk membelikannya krayon." Gumam Suho sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal.

Pijatan Yixing tidak terlalu keras atau terlalu lembut tapi terasa pas. Suho berpendapat, tangan istrinya memang ajaib karena rasa pegal bisa hilang seketika.

"Ada lagi yang dibutuhkan anak-anak?"

"Ng... sebenarnya, guru sekolah Baekki menyarankan agar ia mengambil les piano. Dia bilang, Baekki memiliki bakat alami yang jangan disia-siakan. Tapi—"

"Kalau begitu kita harus segera mendaftarkannya di kursus piano terbaik."

"—Tapi biayanya kan tidak murah."

"Sayangku... uang bisa dicari, tapi bakat alamiah tidak bisa datang begitu saja. Aku akan berusaha keras mencari tambahan agar Baekki bisa les piano. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Kata Suho meyakinkan.

Yixing menggigit bibirnya. Ia tahu suaminya selama ini telah bekerja keras. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega menyampaikan ini karena takut suaminya merasa terbebani.

Tiba-tida terdengar suara samar yang lambat laun terdengar semakin jelas.

_Oooohhhh Jongdae masukan lagi cepat!_

_Akkkhhhh punyamu sempit sekali!_

_Oooohhhh aaaahhhhh_

_Hyaaaaah uuuuhhhhh_

_Hamili aku Jongdae hamili aku~_

_As your wish honey~_

Yixing menelan ludahnya gugup. Tangannya yang tadi bergerak memijat punggung Suho kini terhenti. Ia juga bisa merasakan tubuh suaminya mendadak kaku di bawahnya.

Suho menajamkan telinganya berharap ia salah dengar.

_Punyamu panjang dan besaaar_

_Punyamu juga sempit dan ugh nikmaaaat_

Oke, Suho memang tidak salah dengar. Suara itu berasal dari flat yang terletak di sebelahnya. Kamar Suho berbatasan langsung dengan kamar utama flat sang tetangga.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan pasangan pengantin baru Chen dan Xiumin.

Yixing memejamkan mata. Tangannya kembali bergerak pada punggung Suho. Tapi bukan gerakan seperti sebelumnya, melainkan gerakan memutar yang sensual.

Suho merasakan perubahan dari pijatan Yixing. Darah di tubuhnya seketika berdesir hangat. Ia sudah bisa menebak, Yixing mulai terangsang karena suara-suara gaib dari balik tembok. Yixing memang mudah terangsang bahkan oleh suara sekali pun.

Suho segera membalikan badan untuk menghadap istrinya.

"Sayang, kau mau melakukannya?" tanya Suho lembut.

Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu mengangguk malu.

Suho mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yixing lalu menangkupkan wajah sang istri dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau ingin yang kasar atau yang lembut?"

"Lembut." Balas Yixing dengan pipi yang kini merah sempurna.

"Tapi aku ingin bermain sedikit kasar malam ini. Aku ingin mengalahkan desahan Chen dan Xiumin." Goda Suho.

Yixing memukul lengan Suho jengkel. Suaminya senang sekali menggoda dirinya.

Suho hanya terkekeh kecil atas perlakuan istrinya. Ia mengecup kening Yixing lembut lalu berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu."

Suho memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di seluruh wajah Yixing. Dimulai dari kening, lalu turun ke hidung, pipi, dagu, lalu naik ke bibir. Ketika telah sampai di bibir, Suho mengusapkan bibirnya dengan bibir Yixing dengan usapan seringan kapas.

Selanjutnya Suho mencium bibir Yixing perlahan dan dalam. Suho menghisap bibir atas dan bibir bawah Yixing bergantian. Suho memagut bibir istrinya lembut yang dibalas senang hati oleh Yixing. Yixing mulai membalas ciuman suaminya dengan sedikit agresif.

Suho menjilat bibir Yixing, memintanya untuk membuka mulutnya. Dengan suka rela, Yixing membuka mulutnya untuk membiarkan lidahnya dililit bahkan dihisap oleh Suho. Suho mengabsen rongga mulut Yixing bagai dokter gigi memeriksa gigi pasien. Lidah Suho mendorong lidah Yixing, menekannya, lalu menghisapnya kencang.

Yixing mulai melenguh nikmat dalam ciumannya bersama Suho.

"Nggghhhh..."

Ciuman mereka menghasilkan suara kecipak saliva yang tidak pelan.

Yixing menekan kepala Suho untuk memperdalam ciuman. Tangan Suho yang tadi melingkar di pinggang Yixing kini mulai merambat ke dalam gaun tidur tipis yang Yixing pakai. Suho mengusap perut Yixing dengan gerakan melingkar menggoda.

"Ngghhh... Jangan disitu." Lenguh Yixing disela ciuman yang semakin liar.

"Kenapa hmmm?"

"Lipatan di perutku bertambah karena _strech mark_." Ucap Yixing seraya melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Suho menatap mata Yixing dalam-dalam, "Dengan atau tanpa _strech mark_, kau tetap terlihat cantik di mataku."

"Kau merayu."

"Aku tidak merayu _baby_." Kata Suho sungguh-sungguh. Ia memang tidak berbohong, Baginya, Yixing masih secantik ketika mereka pertama bertemu.

Kata-kata Suho berhasil membuat pipi Yixing bersemu semerah tomat. Ia tidak pernah bosan dipuji oleh suaminya. Suho selalu berhasil membuat dirinya sebagai istri tercantik di dunia.

Kini Suho beralih ke dagu Yixing, menghisapnya pelan, lalu mengarahkan bibirnya ke leher jenjang istrinya. Suho menjilatnya pelan, membuat Yixing bergetar geli.

Sementara itu tangan Suho bergerak naik ke nipple Yixing, menjepit dua bola kecil tersebut diantara dua jarinya. Suho juga meraba dan menekannya pelan. Dapat ia rasakan cairan putih membasahi jemarinya.

"Boleh kuminum lagi?" bisik Suho serak.

"Tidak. Malam ini biarkan aku yang meminum milikmu." Kedip Yixing nakal.

Dengan cekatan, Yixing membuka celana tidur sekaligus bokser suaminya. Penis Suho yang sudah setengah tegang kini menyembul bebas.

Suho menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan tempat tidur dengan kaki terbuka lebar. Yixing menunduk lalu meraih pangkal penis Suho, mengurutnya pelan, dan melakukan gerakan memutar dengan ibu jarinya.

Tubuh Suho menggelinjang nikmat.

"Oooohhh aaaahhhhh aaaahhhh masukan sayang."

"Hmmmm?" Yixing pura-pura tidak dengar. Jemarinya kini mulai bermain di _twins ball_ Suho.

"Masukan ke mulutmu sekarang juga!" perintah Suho tak sabar.

Yixing meraih batang penis suaminya lalu mulai memasukannya ke dalam rongga mulut. Mulut Yixing memang lebih longgar dari _hole_nya. Tapi Suho tetap merasakan nikmat karena lidah Yixing bermain lincah, melilit, dan membasahi penisnya yang semakin keras dengan saliva.

Yixing juga tak segan memberikan gigitan kecil pada kepala penis yang sangat sensitif. Suho meremas seprai disertai desahannya yang meluncur bebas.

"Aaaaaahhhh aaaahhhhhh gerakkan kepalamu." Tangan Suho menuntun kepala Yixing untuk maju mundur berirama. Hawa hangat dan lembat melingkupi penisnya yang kini keras sempurna. Yixing mengulum puncak penis Suho seperti Kyungsoo mengulum lolipop kesukaannya.

"_So gooood aaahhh you're so good baby_."

Penis Suho semakin membesar lalu mulai berkedut. Yixing tahu, suaminya akan mencapai orgasme sebentar lagi.

"AAAAKKKKHHHH OOOOOHHHH HISAP YANG KUAT!"

Urat di leher Suho tercetak jelas ketika rasa nikmatnya datang.

"AAAAAHHHHH I'M CUMMING~" Hisapan kuat Yixing berhasil mengantarkan Suho mencapai puncak. Suho memejamkan mata rapat-rapat ketika cairan putih kental menyembur di rongga mulut istrinya.

Yixing menelan seluruh cairan cinta Suho tanpa terkecuali. Ia bahkan masih menghisap pucak penis Suho yang masih berkedut-kedut. Jemarinya yang basah oleh sperma ia jilati sendiri.

Nakal sekali.

Keduanya kini terdiam sambil menormalkan deru napas. Di tengah keheningan itu terdengar suara kasur berderit ditambah suara desahan merayu.

_Sentuh aku jongdae, cium aku, hamili aku~_

_Jilati dulu penisku minseok sayang~_

Ck, rupanya tetangga sebelah telah mencapai ronde dua.

"Ayo kita kalahkan mereka." Desis Suho seduktif. Ia melepas gaun malam dengan sekali tarik, menampakan kulit Yixing berkilauan di bawah lampu temaram.

Suho membaringkan tubuh Yixing lalu menciuminya lagi. Mereka larut oleh ciuman penuh nafsu birahi. Libido Suho semakin meningkat dikala Yixing mulai mendesah.

"Aaaahhhhh Joonmyeon~"

"Kau mau gaya apa sayang?" tanya Suho dengan suara berat menahan gairah.

Suara berat Suho membuat Yixing rasanya ingin cepat dimasuki. Tubuhnya terasa panas dan bergairah. Keduanya kini telah terkuasai nafsu dan ingin segera saling memuaskan dan dipuaskan.

"Gaya apapun~ Masuki aku dengan penis besarmu~" rengek Yixing manja.

"Masukan apa?" desis Suho pura-pura tak mengerti.

"PENISMU! AKU MAU PENISMU YANG BESAR, KERAS, PANJANG, DAN BERURAT!" Sahut Yixing galak. Birahi berkobar hebat di manik matanya. Sisi liarnya kumat lagi.

"_As your wish my wife~!_" Suho memposisikan tubuhnya di atas Yixing. Gaya klasik dengan sedikit variasi karena ia tidak bertumpu pada satu tangan, tapi dua tangan yang ia letakkan di sisi kepala istrinya.

"Aku akan _push up_ di atas tubuhmu. Buka kakimu sayang, biarkan penisku memenuhi lubangmu yang sempit. " Desah Suho sensual. Bola mata Yixing melebar saat suaminya berkata demikian.

"Satu!" Suho menurunkan tubuhnya di atas Yixing, bibir mereka bersentuhan seketika. Lalu gerakan berikutnya, Suho kembali mengangkat tubuhnya layaknya orang yang _push up_. Ketika Suho kembali menurunkan tubuhnya, saat itulah penis bersar Suho menghujam lubang istrinya dengan dalam.

"Dua!"

"Oooohhh Joonmyeon nikmaaat~!"

"Tiga!"

"Aaaaaahhh besar aaaaaah~!"

"EMPAT!"

"Ngghhhh!"

"Ooooh yeaaah sempit ooooh hangat aaahhhh LIMA!" Suho tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendesah. Yixing yang berada di bawahnya menggelinjang nikmat. Mata Yixing terpejam, kedua tangannya ia kalungkan di leher suaminya.

"Enam!"

"Tujuuuh! Kau nikmat sekali sayang~"

"Nggghhhhhh aaaahh!" Yixing mendesah seksi. Sisi liarnya kembali mengalahkan sisi lemah lembutnya.

"NGHHHH AAAKKKK DELAPAN, SEMBILAN, SEPULUH, NIKMAAATTTTH!"

"Ngghhh uuuhhhh." Yixing melenguh menjadi-jadi.

"Dua belas! Tiga belas!" Penis Suho semakin membengkak ketika berbenturan dengan dinding sempit Yixing.

"AAAAAKKKKKK SENTUH AKU DISITU!" Yixing meraung hebat.

Malam itu menjadi semarak oleh suara desahan, kulit yang bergesekan, dan decitan ranjang.

"Delapan belas, sembilan belas!"

"J—Joonmyeon—Yeaahhh—AKU HAMPIR SAMPAI!" jerit Yixing di tengah kenikmatan yang mendera. Tubuh keduanya basah berkilat oleh keringat.

"Tahan sampai hitungan ke dua puluh baby~"

"OOOOHHHH AAAAHHHHH AKU TIDAK TAHAN JOONMYEON!" Lubang Yixing berkedut hebah mencengkram penis Suho kuat sampai terasa sesak.

"Ugh, DUA PU—"

Suho tak bisa menyelesaikan hitungannya karena orgasmenya telah datang. Penisnya memuntahkan cairan sperma dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit di dalam lubang istrinya.

Sesaat kepalanya terasa ringan, ototnya mengendur, pandangannya melihat putih awan.

Suho ambruk di atas tubuh Yixing.

Di bawahnya, Yixing masih menyetabilkan deru nafas. _Hole_nya terasa basah dan penuh.

Sekarang kau mengerti kan, kenapa mereka bisa sampai punya lima anak dengan jarak kelahiran yang dekat?

.

.

"Tunggu!" Suho appa berlari sekuat tenaga sebelum pintu subway menutup. Untungnya usahanya tidak sia-sia. Ia telah berada di dalam subway yang penuh sesak beberapa detik sebelum pintu tertutup. "Fyuuuh, untung saja," ia mendesah lega.

"Suho hyung!" sesosok pria dengan garis rahang tegas menepuk pundaknya dari samping.

"Chen!" Suho memekik senang. Arah kantor mereka memang searah, tapi Suho selalu berangkat lebih pagi karena jarak tempuhnya lebih jauh, sehingga mereka jarang sekali berangkat bersama atau satu subway. Sementara itu, Xiumin—istri Chen tidak menggunakan subway untuk berangkat ke kantor tetapi menggunakan bus.

"Tumben sekali kau berangkat agak siang hyung."

"Iya, istriku terlambat bangun jadi kami sekeluarga bangun kesiangan."

"Hmmm, kurasa aku tahu alasannya." Chen melirik Suho dengan sudut matanya. Bola matanya berputar jenaka sedangkan bibirnya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Eh?" kening Suho berkerut tak mengerti.

"Sudahlah hyung—tidak usah pura-pura polos begitu. Aku tahu kok, kalian melakukannya semalaman kan?" tukas Chen seraya menahan tawanya.

Pipi Suho mendadak dijalari oleh rona merah. Ia tertunduk malu.

"Kau juga! Apa kau tak bisa mengecilkan volume desahanmu itu?" tuduh Suho tak mau kalah. Itu memang benar kan, salahkan pasangan Chen dan Xiumin yang mendesah hebat sehingga membuat Suho dan Yixing merasa—ehm—begitulah.

"Yeah—mau bagaimana lagi. Habisnya istriku memang liar sih hyung. Salahkan kontraktor rumah kita yang hanya membangun dinding tipis antara kamarku dan kamarmu." Balas Chen sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal. "Hyung—" panggilnya lagi.

"Apa?" sahut Suho pendek. Sungguh tak enak membicarakan tentang 'itu' di dalam subway yang penuh sesak.

"Apa sih rahasianya agar tetap 'kuat' beronde-ronde?" tanya Chen tanpa memelankan suaranya.

Semua orang di dalam subway lantas menoleh pada mereka. Beberapa orang melongo, beberapa lainnya tampak antusias dan menajamkan telinga baik-baik.

"Sssstttt! Kau ini apa-apaan sih!" Suho memandang Chen galak.

"Aku benar-benar ingin tahu hyung. Habisnya kalian sudah menikah selama sepuluh tahun dan masih kuat melakukan beronde-ronde. Aku dan Xiumin, dua ronde saya sudah kepayahan." Ujar Chen kali ini setengah berbisik.

"Kau sungguh ingin tahu rahasianya?"

Chen mengangguk keras. Ia sungguh penasaran. Ini perkara penting untuk keharmonisan rumah tangganya yang baru seumur jagung. Selain itu, ia juga ingin Xiumin cepat hamil.

_Next Stop City Hall, next stop City Hall. Please take care your belongings and step out carefully._

_Next Stop City Hall..._

"Ah sial sekali, aku harus turun di sini." Chen mendecak kesal. Ia telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Subway yang mereka tumpangi bergerak melambat lalu berhenti.

Beberapa orang berstelan blazer bergerak tertib menuju pintu, tidak terkecuali Chen. Suho sedikit terdorong oleh arus orang-orang yang hendak turun.

"Kau harus ceritakan rahasiamu hyung! Sampai jumpa!" Chen melambai riang di antara para penumpang yang telah melangkah keluar subway.

Suho hanya tertawa kecil lalu balas melambai.

Hmmm, apa Suho harus membeberkan rahasia keharmonisan rumah tangganya dengan Yixing selama ini pada Chen?

Apa kau juga penasaran?

Mungkin kau dan Chen harus bersabar dan menunggu chapter depan untuk dapat mengetahui rahasianya. ;)

.

.

* * *

_**to be Continued...**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

Oke, Dami sudah mengupdate cepat dan sekarang bisa lanjut riset lagi dengan tenang. Hehehe.

Bagi yang bertanya, kapan Jongin muncul? Sebenarnya saya juga sudah ga sabar supaya Jongin cepat muncul, tapi apa daya—momennya belum pas. :D

Bagi yang heran (eh, ada ga sih yang heran?) Kenapa nama Yixing tetap Zhang Yixing, fyi—di China maupun di Korea, nama keluarga si gadis tidak berubah setelah menikah dengan seorang pria. Tapi nantinya, anak-anaknya lah yang memakai marga si suami.

Jadi intinya, Yixing tetap menyandang marga Zhang dan tidak berubah jadi Kim.

Tidak percaya? Silakan cek sendiri. :)

**Thanks to:**

**Ruii419, RaikaAkane, totomato, DevilFujoshi, anyifantao, sehununyu, ParkOna, , ayulopetyas11, zoldyk, Novey, xoxo, KimJoonMyeonstory, Kyutaminieya, paprikapumpkin, 94, nicha, Jang Taeyoung, DBSJYJ, Penghulu Kaisoo, KRISme, Fake JeonJi97, KimRyeona19, BaekYeoleuuu, alysasparkyuelfshawol, I was a Dreamer, KittenSun, heeriztator, awlia, xxx, ByunnaPark, Jaylyn Rui, DIAHDEGA, Miramira, CassiChlaraOpeia, Kim Kumiko, Fahrikpop, BangDYNAMITE, babyryou, DheAndini HunHan's Baby, PrinceTae.**

**.**

Review kalian lucu-lucu. Hihihi. Saya senang bacanya dan bahkan saya print! Semakin dibaca, eh semakin bikin senyum-senyum.

Yang sudah baca dan belum review, Dami doakan semoga insyaf dan akhirnya meninggalkan review walaupun pendek.

"**REVIEW YAAAA HARUS REVIEW LOOOH!" –Chanyeol.**

"**HUWEEEE EOMMA ADA READERS YANG GAK MAU REVIEW~" –Baekhyun. T^T**

"**Rerererere." –Sehun. (Maksudnya review). :3**

"**Eomma, di chapter berikutnya aku dapat bola basket baru kan?" –Kris.**

"**Eomma... Soo nulis review di tembok." –Kyungsoo. O.O**

**"RIVIEW KALAU MAU UPDATE CEPAT! Anyeong~" –Yixing mommy.**


End file.
